1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a system operation method, and more particularly, to a system operation method adapted to a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a memory controller and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned various portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
A rewritable non-volatile memory module is usually coupled with a host system through a transmission interface. Predetermined system settings of the transmission interface are determined when the rewritable non-volatile memory module is coupled to the host system. However, these system settings cannot be modified once the rewritable non-volatile memory module is in operation. Thereby, how to adjust the system settings when the host system is coupled to the rewritable non-volatile memory module has become a subject in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.